Arceus Academy
by SumWhat Sketchy
Summary: May, Dawn, Misty, Leaf and Kat will fight to the death to complete their mission, protecting Arceus Academy from Team Rocket, but when the boys that they've fallen for get involved, death may actually need to be faced... Contest/Ikari/Poke/OldRival
1. The Mission

_Heya Dudes and Dudettes! This is the 2__nd__ of the 3 stories im working on. The chapters will be alternated between stories, well im tired of tying because I just finished Chapter 5 of Legendary Paradise, Chapters 1 AND 2 of Arceus Academy and Chapter 1 of Hoenn Arts so my fingers HURRTTT! And actually its 1:15AM right now and despite my whining im working on Chapter 6 of Legendary Paradise, Chap 3 of Arceus Academy and Chap 2 of Hoenn Arts. Well I really wanna finish these stories before I start school so im gonna shut up now. ENJOY!_

_~*~*~XxStarzxX~*~*~_

* * *

><p>The night was empty and silent as the calm breeze slowly blew the oak leaves from the trees to the ground below. It seemed as though nothing in the world would happen, as if the world was on pause.<p>

A streak of black quickly hopped from roof to roof, obviously in search of something. The figure stopped to chart where she was and how much farther she had till her target was reached.

Her concentration was broken by a powder blue Glaceon that had walked up to look at the map, "Gla-Glaceon"

Glaceon pointed her paw at a large building in the distance that read 'Rocket Inc.' in bright red neon letters.

The girl nodded in thanks before turning around to check behind her, "god these guys have to hurry up…"

In a flash 4 figures appeared by the girl with the Glaceon, each coming from their own paths of roofs and each with a pokemon next to them.

A girl with a Flareon next to her spoke up, "Did you find the tower Shadow?"

Shadow nodded, "Yeah Diva, Glaceon pointed it out"

Diva nodded and took a quick look around. The 3 others, one having a Leafeon next to her, one with a Vaporeon, and the last with an Espeon, were all securing their weapons in their pouches before they had to continue running.

Shadow looked at the girl with the Vaporeon, "Aqua, what about the security system?"

Aqua grinned, "Psycho took care of it already," She pointed to the girl on the ground petting her Espeon.

Psycho nodded, "Sleeping bombs knocked everyone out, plus Petal already found us a way in"

The girl with the Leafeon smiled, "third floor has a window open. Easy as pie"

Shadow grinned, "Nice job guys"

The 5 girls turned quickly and continued hopping from roof to roof until they reached the 40 story building. With ease Shadow and Petal leaped to the third floor and landed in what seemed to be an office.

Petal leaned out the window and signaled for the others to hop in, which all took about 15 seconds.

Aqua looked at the team, "Shadow and Petal, you guys head to the main office and get the data we need. Psycho and Diva, your with me. We'll go to the Lab and get some pictures."

"Right!" Everyone nodded and split up into their teams.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Petal quickly found a door marked 'stairs' and found their way to the top floor with ease.<p>

With the lighted hallways their physical features finally came into view.

Shadow was a very short girl probably around 4' 11", with floor length chocolate brown hair that was currently in a high pony tail and Sapphire eyes. Her spy suit consisted of tight black skinny jeans, a black long-sleeve turtleneck shirt that covered the lower half of her face, black fingerless gloves, and knee height black converse boots.

Petal, on the other hand, was a very tall girl around 5' 6", with mid back length gray-brown hair and deep green eyes. Her spy suit was a black skirt with matching leggings, black combat boots, a long-sleeve shoulder-less black top with a green tree embroidered into the right side and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Shadow ran down the final hallway, "Which door is it?"

Petal pulled out a pair of blueprints and led them both to a large glass door at the end of the hall, "This is it, no doubt"

Petal slowly bent down with a pick and began to pick the lock to the door that held Team Rockets most valuable secrets.

Shadow tapped her foot in impatience, "How much longer?"

Petal's vein popped out, "Lock picking is a delicate process, be patient…"

Shadow growled, "Screw patience!" With a swift kick to the center of the left door, it crashed to the ground with a large shattering noise.

Petal jumped up, "YOU IDIOT WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE QUIET AND STELTHY!"

Shadow flinched in pain as she walked to the computer and began to hack the password.

Petal gasped as she saw Shadows right ankle bleeding with slices of glass torn through her boots and jeans, "Shadow.."

Shadow looked up and smiled, "Yes?"

Petal sighed and walked to a filing cabinet and began to snap pictures of all important documents, 'Geez….she doesn't have to be so professional all the time…'

After 5 minutes, Petal frowned, 'much longeer and she'll either faint from blood loss or get sick from infection.'

"How much longer?" She asked

Shadow grinned and spun around in the chair, "All done"

Petal's jaw dropped as she gazed toward the flash drive that was currently downloading everything on the hard drive.

Shadow smirked and headed toward the door, the flash drive secure around her neck.

Petal frowned as she followed quietly

* * *

><p>Aqua sighed as she sat in the lab as Diva and Psycho took multiple pictures of the lab and all of its experiments.<p>

Aqua was very tall, about 5' 7", she also had short red hair that was pulled up into a side ponytail, and deep cerulean eyes. Her outfit was a pair of black skinny jeans, black checkered Vans, a sleeveless turtleneck shirt and black fingerless gloves.

Psycho was tall, about 5' 4", with long brown hair that was tied up in two ponytails high on her head and light bright blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of black knee height converse, black skinny jeans, and an oversized black hoodie that covered her fingerless glove covered hands and had a hood that shadowed her face.

Diva was average, about 5' 3", had midnight blue hair that reached her back and dark cobalt eyes. Her outfit was a black miniskirt with short black biker shorts underneath, a black t-shirt that had a hood which shadowed her pale face, and black flats which had ribbons that laced around her legs to her knees and tied in small bows.

Psycho sighed, "man this job is just too easy! One sleeping bomb and the entire place is empty, He really has to give us some better missions."

Diva nodded and stood up with the help of her Flareon, "I think that should be enough, Lets go meet up with the others."

The other two nodded and sprinted out of the room, leaving only a sleeping professor, and a shattered glass door behind.

* * *

><p>Aqua, Psycho and Diva sprinted up the stairs leading back to the third floor.<p>

"Wait!" Diva whispered

The other two stopped to follow her gaze toward two shadows that were approaching from around the corner, "We've got company"

They prepared their weapons with stealth until the figure got within range, "Take 'em out Diva" Aqua whispered.

Diva nodded and threw 4 kunai, 3 hitting the ground with a klink.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS!"

Psycho jumped up and ran around the corner, only to fall over busting a gut, "HAHAHA!"

Aqua and Diva followed and found Petal on the ground breathing heavily, with a laughing Shadow beside her.

With a closer look, one of the kunais had nearly missed her face giving the taller girl a heart attack.

Diva gasped and ran to Petal's side, "Im so-so-soo sorry!"

Petal nodded, "its alright…"

Shadow shushed them, "The guards are waking up…"

Psycho silenced her head and listened closely….

"Quickly, we cant let them escape!"

Psycho looked around, "We've gotta get out of here"

Aqua smiled, "Finally! A use for my talent"

* * *

><p>A pitch black helicopter glided around the tower that was currently surrounded by police and rocket thugs.<p>

An older girl with strawberry hair growled, "Those girls have got to hurry up!"

The man next to her laughed, "Calm Soledad…they are my finest spies, they never disappoint"

Soledad sighed, "Your too calm when it comes to these jobs. May I remind you, that this is only Diva's third time being out of the training room?"

He nodded, "But her training shows professional results. And besides she has Shadow, Petal and Aqua with her, who are veterans here"

Soledad relaxed, "I guess your right but they are all just children…"

He smiled, "And they know when to act like it and when not too"

She frowned, "But Norman I don't belie-"

A large explosion broke their conversation and drew their attention toward the now burning building.

* * *

><p>The girls quickly jumped out the new hole in the wall toward the freedom of the night.<p>

"Let's go-" They all threw their pokeballs

"Altaria!" Shadow laughed

"Tropius!" Petal giggled

"Dragonite!" Psycho smirked

"Togekiss!" Aqua grabbed onto Diva's hand and pulled her onto Togekiss beside her.

The Eeveelutions quickly jumped onto their trainers shoulders and held on as the girls flew up and away with the helicopter.

* * *

><p>The helicopter and Pokemon all landed at what looked to be an incredibly sized estate.<p>

Norman chucked, "Quite the exit girls"

Shadow giggled, "Yeah, Misty sure has a way with explosions"

Misty grinned, "yeah just like Dawn has a way with Kunai"

Dawn frowned, "I said I was sorry! You forgive me right Leaf?"

Leaf nodded, "Of course! Besides it's a good thing you almost hit me, if you had hit May she probably would have killed you"

May giggled, "It's what me and Kat call 'Killer Instincts"

Kaitlyn giggled, "Of course!"

Soledad collected all of the cameras and flash drives and headed back in the helicopter, "Well ill be heading back to HQ with these. Sleep well girls."

Norman nodded, "Goodnight Soledad"

The girls returned all their pokemon and began their way inside,

"I want food!" May whined

Norman chuckled, "How about you girls get ready for bed and ill have the chef cook us up something delicious, meanwhile lets get your ankle checked out May."

May nodded and let Norman carry her to the medical wing of the estate

The rest of the girls sprinted for their room that attached to refreshing showers.

* * *

><p>Kat stretched as she walked into her room that the girls all shared. It was a very large room, with plenty of space for the 5 of them and was great for avoiding loneliness.<p>

Most of their pokemon had been released into rooms that were specified for their element for training, but a few staying in the room to cuddle with the teens.

May laid on her large bed softly stoking her beloved Delcatty, her ankle free of glass and wrapped in gauze, "I really hope we get a fun mission next."

Misty nodded as she brushed her Marill, "Maybe an undercover mission on a tropical island where we can surf and swim!"

Kat nodded, "Boogie boarding in the waves and getting that perfect tan!"

Her Luxray smiled in response, "Sounds fun right?"

Dawn and Lopunny's eyes grew into hearts, "Or maybe we could get to investigate a haunted Mall? Some of those prices are just plain scary, but they're no match for me!"

Leaf anime fell on the ground, nearly crushing her Roserade, "No mall. How about a beautiful forest where we get to save injured pokemon?"

Everyone else frowned, "NO!"

The video screen in their room flickered to life revealing Norman on the other side, "Girls dinners ready, drop your pokemon off and come eat"

"Alright!" The screen faded away and the girls slowly made their way to the training wing of the estate.

They quickly dropped off their pokemon and checked all of the rooms for any problems before heading to eat.

Blaziken, Arcanine, Flareon, and Typhlosion were all training hard in the fire room, Blastoise, Ludicolo, Buizel, Vaporeon, Gyarados, Golduck, Marill, Starmi, Corsola, Luvdisc, and Empoleon were all swimming in the pool, Venusaur, Leafeon, Meganium, Breloom, Roserade, Gallade, Delcatty, and Lopunny were in the jungle arena, Glaceon, Abomasnow, and Mamoswine were in the ice room, Altaria, Beautifly, Tropius, Dragonite, and Togekiss were in the flying room, Pichu, Luxray, Pachirisu, Plusle and Minun were in the Electric room, and Espeon, Gardevoir, Abra and Misdreavus were in the Psychic area.

"Everyone's set! Lets go eat!"

* * *

><p>Norman smiled at the girls eating in front of them, "Girls I want you to rest good tonight because I have another assignment for you."<p>

Dawn jumped up, "Is it the mall?"

Norman was confused, "No….but I do think you will like it."

He slid a picture across the table to the girls, "This is Arceus Academy, a school where trainers and coordinators learn to master their skills as well as learn their academics. Team Rocket has been trying to break into this school to stead this,"

He slid another picture across the table, "This is the Adamant Stone, it has a limitless amount of energy and it is used to power the school. Team Rocket is after this stone to power one of their experiments which we're hoping will be described in the files you took tonight."

Misty was confused, "So…what's the mission?"

Norman continued, "You 5 will be enrolled as students to protect the stone and the school from attacks, while we have other spies infiltrate Rocket HQ to destroy the machine."

Kat smiled, "Well its no sunny beach, but a boarding school comes in close second!"

Leaf grinned, "And classes will be a synch since we've already graduated college."

Norman nodded and slid packages across the table, "The school is organized in levels, the average go into Groudon Red, the advanced go into Kyogre Blue, and the gifted enter Rayquaza Green, The skill level is based off Pokemon health, training skills and academic GPA."

Kat frowned, "Sounds like an easy way to get picked on"

Norman laughed, "Maybe so, but that's how it is. Dawn you'll be in Groudon Red, Misty and Kat you will be in Kyogre Blue, and finally, Leaf and May will be in Rayquaza Green. Your uniforms are in these packages as well as your schedules and Ball capsules for May, Dawn and Kat. Pack up your rooms and clothes since you'll be living in dorms at the school."

"Will you be staying here?" Dawn asked

He shook his head, "no, ill be undercover as the schools new dean. The Headmaster knows about the plan and was in fact the one who asked us to come, so if you need anything either of us are available."

May nodded, "Alright, lets get packing girls!"

Dawn frowned, "But Packing is so hard! I can never decide what to bring!"

Misty sweat dropped, "Rule 1 of being a Spy: Never Unpack"

The girls laughed as they headed toward their room.

* * *

><p>The next morning the girls had their bags stacked up by the door, May's 3 cases were blue, Leaf's 2 were green, Kat's 4 were black, Dawn's 16 were pink and Misty's 2 were yellow.<p>

Dawn frowned, "God I hate uniforms! They're so hard to style!"

Dawn's uniform for Groudon Red was a plaid red knee-length skirt, a white dress shirt that had a red plaid collar and red plaid cuffs, a red tie around her collar, neatly folded white ankle socks, black loafers and a black choker that had a crystal pink heart on it. Her hair was left down except for two yellow clips that helped give it some flare.

Kat giggled, "At least I got my favorite color!"

Kat's uniform for Kyogre Blue was a plaid blue knee-length skirt, a white dress shirt that had a blue plaid collar and blue plaid cuffs, a blue tie around her neck, long white knee socks, black high-top converse and a black choker that had a crystal blue star on it. Her long brown hair was tied into two high ponytails with the help of flowing blue laid ribbons.

Misty smiled, "Yeah, and I'm in the water pokemon level!"

Misty's uniform was the same as Kats except she had short white ankle socks, back checkered vans, and her black choker had a blue water drop on it instead of a star. Her red hair was pulled into a side pony with a blue checkered ribbon.

"Well we're at the top of the academy right May?" Leaf smiled

May grinned, "Yupp!"

Both May and Leafs uniforms were plaid green knee-length skirts, white dress shirts that had green plaid collars and plaid green cuffs, and green ties around their necks. May had on small white socks with matching green plaid converse and her floor length cocoa hair just barely brushed the ground while her bangs were in their usually messy state. Meanwhile Leaf had on thigh height white socks that went into her sequenced black boots, and her gray-brown hair was straightened to perfection. Both had on their black chokers except May's had a crystal red rose with a beautifully carved green leaf beside it and Leafs was a full green crystal oak tree.

_(A/N: May's hair is Konata Izumi's from Lucky Star while Kat's is like Kagami Hiiragi's. On my profile under 'Arceus Academy' theres a link to a picture of them in their uniforms. I highly recommend going to see it so you can get the look I was trying to describe, but their chokers are wrong in the picture sorry ^_^')_

After a knock on the door Norman stepped through the door in the dean's uniform which was much more casual then they had guess it to be,

"Ready to go girls?" He asked

The girls nodded, "Ok you all go get your pokemon, ill get the butlers to take your bags" He smiled

"Thanks Norman!" They ran out of the room to the main area of the pokemon training wing of the estate.

* * *

><p>"Ok I'm picking first!" Kat smiled, "Ok, I pick Gardevoir, Dragonite, Arcanine, Buizel, Abra, Luxray and Misdreavus, and then of course my beloved Espeon!"<p>

Espeon meowed and sat next to her trainer, "Ok Misty your up!"

Misty nodded, "Of course Vaporeon, and then Gyarados, Golduck, Marill, Starmi, Corsola, Luvdisc and Togekiss."

"Me Next!" Leaf grinned, "Ok I pick my Leafeon, Meganium, Breloom, Abomasnow, Tropius, Ludicolo, Roserade and Gallade."

May giggled, "My Glaceon is up, as well as my Blaziken, Blastoise, Venusaur, Delcatty, Altaria, Beautifly an Pichu!"

Dawn smiled, "OK I get Flareon, Empoleon, Lopunny, Mamoswine, Typhlosion, Pachirisu, Plusle and Minun!"

Misty sighed, "Well that wasn't too hard"

They laughed as they returned all their pokemon with the exception of Kat's Luxray. May clipped her pokeballs to a silver chain which she stung around her waist, Leafs were clipped to a gold charm bracelet, Kat's was also on a silver chain belt, Misty's pokeballs were on a silver keychain which was hooked to her belt, and finally Dawns were on two separate charm bracelets.

May cocked her head in confusion, "Why is Luxray out?"

Kat smiled, "Because One, He's Adorable!, Two, He loves flying on the plane and Three, so you don't have to walk on your ankle"

Luxray bent down and purred so May could get on, "Thanks Kat, and you two Luxray"

They both nodded, "No problem"

* * *

><p>The plane was very large with its own kitchen, crew, game area and bedrooms for long flights.<p>

Kat returned Luxray after May was comfortable in her seat, "So how long is the flight?"

Norman thought for a moment, "About 12 hours since the school is in LaRousse"

Leaf jumped up, "WAA?"

Norman laughed, "Yup, so I suggest you get some rest because as soon as we get there you'll be starting classes. May lets get you to the medic room so we can re-bandage your ankle for school.

May nodded and released her Blaziken, "Hey buddy, could you help me get to the medical wing?"

"Blaze!" With ease he lifted May up and carried her behind Norman until they reached the medic room where he carefully sat her on the bed.

"Thanks Buddy! Return!" May smiled as Blaziken was absorbed in red light.

Norman unwrapped her ankle and looked closely at the shrinking cuts, "it's a good thing you have the power of healing, otherwise you couldn't start school with the others"

May smiled, "It comes in handy. Just like Kat's hyper hearing, Misty's ability to breath underwater, Leafs power to talk to nature and Dawns skill of aura seeing"

Norman laughed, "Yes. Yes those powers are one of the reasons you guys are my bests. I'm still going to keep this bandaged up until it completely heals, try not to kick in any glass doors any time soon okay?"

May nodded, "Sure!"

Norman smiled, "Now go back with the others and get some rest."

May stood and hopped to back to her seat, "alright, thanks Norman!"

Norman smiled at the sight of the 5 girls laughing in joy, 'they've really grown…'

_~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~_

_A much younger Norman kicked down a double door marked 'Lab' with a team of armed men behind them, "Freeze! Don't move!"_

_The professors all froze as they tried to run which only led to their own demise at the hands of the officers._

_"Sir, come look at this!" another young man yelled to Norman_

_He ran over and gasped at the sight. 5 young girls, no older then 5 or 6, were hooked up to multiple wires including IV's, heart monitors, drugs and a dream monitor._

_The other young man spoke up, "It looks as though they're experiments…"_

_One of the girls walked over to him, she was a very frail girl, her long brown hair dragged on the floor with some of her bangs caught in her oxygen mask. Her eyes slowly opened revealing two large sapphires._

_"ar…yo…ear...oh….ave…uf…?" Her quiet voice was muffled by the mask._

_Norman bent down to her level, "Do you need this mask?"_

_The little girl shook her head so Norman slowly removed it from her pale face._

_"Are….are you here to save us?" She was very shy_

_Norman nodded with a pure smile on his face, "Yes, all of you will be taken away from here"_

_The little girl's eyes watered as she leaped for Norman with her arms wide._

_Norman hugged the girl ignoring the fact that his uniform was being soaked, 'Who would do such a thing to kids like these?'_

_"Men! Release the rest of the girls and take them to the medic trucks" He shouted as he lifted the frail girl up and into his arms as he stood._

_"Yes sir!"_

_"My name is May…"_

_Norman looked at the exhausted girl in his arms, "They call me Norman…"_

_May smiled as she snuggled up into his arms, "Nor….man…"_

_~~~~~~~Flashback over~~~~~~~_

After that day he and his men searched for the girls' parents just to discover that they had been murdered, which led Norman to adopt the girls raising them into the greatest spies the world had ever seen.

"Hey Norman! Why are you spacing out?" Misty smiled

Norman sweat dropped, "Just thinking"

Kat giggled as she pulled out a Wii and a box of Mario Kart Controllers, "Lets Play!"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you Enjoyed! Chap 2 is coming really soon because its being edited right now!<em>

_~*~*~XxStarzxX~*~*~_


	2. Making an Entrance! Misty vs Ash!

_Heya! Heres Chap 2!_

_~*~*~XxStarzxX~*~*~_

* * *

><p>"Girls, wake up"<p>

Misty's eyes flickered open as the sun was rising over the horizon

"we'll be landing soon, so I would get your stuff together" Norman smiled before heading back to the cockpit

Leaf stretched her back, "I wonder what kind of people we'll meet there?"

Misty shook May awake, "Well a thousand bucks says there's kids that think they're awesome 'cause they're in Rayquaza but they'll freak out after seeing you and May in that color too"

Leaf sweat dropped, "That's a pretty specific guess"

May groaned, "Ill bet that Dawns gonna fall for some guy that totally ignores her…"

May laughed at Dawns mad face, "I don't fall for every guy I meet!"

Misty and Leaf both join May in laughing, "Ill take that bet!"

"Excuse me girls, we are now approaching the school, please keep your bags with you and prepare for landing, and welcome to Arceus Academy!" The Intercom flickered away once the pilot, Allen, had finished talking.

May and Leaf jumped to the windows, "wow…."

"Incredible!" Leaf gazed at the immense school that they would be attending.

The school itself was a retired castle that was renovated to fit the schools needs, It was about the size of one and a half of their house put together, making it huge.

Kat smiled, "Look at all the students!"

Below them hundreds of students were rushing to the airstrip to see just who was landing, their uniforms varying from red, green and blue.

May ran to her seat as she felt the plane hitting the ground, as well did Leaf, Dawn, Misty and Kat.

Misty took a deep breath before grabbing her yellow one strap backpack, "Ready guys?"

Dawn grabbed her pink bedazzled purse, May grabbed her blue shoulder bag, Leaf grabbed her rolling green backpack, and Kat grabbed her black backpack that she hung over one shoulder, "Ready!"

Kat smirked, "now I don't want any of you getting intimidated, so Dawn if they give you any trouble 'cause you're a Groudon, come get me"

Dawn nodded, "Thanks Kat"

Norman walked around the corner, opened up the hatch and began his way toward his new office.

Whispers filled the area:

"so that's the new dean?"

"I heard he's strict"

"really I heard he's nice"

"where are the newbies?"

"yeah we heard that he's bringing some fresh meat with him since he got to interview them"

Kat growled, "Man if only they knew I had hyper hearing!"

Dawn giggled and headed toward the door.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day (at the school)<p>

Four boys sat at their usual table outside the school, One with purple hair and a blue uniform, one with emerald green hair and a green uniform, one with black hair and a green uniform and another with oak brown hair and a blue uniform.

The boy with the black hair and the Pikachu on his shoulder smiled, "Hey Gary I heard there's gonna be some new girls at the school"

The brown haired boy, Gary grinned, "Yeah Ash I heard, I wonder if they'll be fan girls too, what do you think Drew?"

The boy with emerald hair and matching eyes nodded, "What girl at this school isn't?"

The last boy with the purple hair growled, "These fan girls piss me off"

Ash smiled, "Wow Paul, don't go killing anyone"

Paul glared at the annoying boy, "Shut up or ill kill you"

Ash was about to say something until a loud engine silenced everyone.

"Looks like the newbies are here" Gary grinned, "Lets go check 'em out"

The guys all headed toward the airstrip where the new dean was currently getting off the plane.

Drew laughed, "Looks like your new best friend has arrived Paul"

Paul smacked Drew in the back of the head, "Shut it or you'll be the first reason I'm there"

Ash grinned, "Look guys, its them"

The boys all turned to see a beautiful bluenette stepping gracefully off the plane.

Gary sighed, "Its just another Groudon"

Ash pointed back to the plane, "More are coming out"

Ash gasped as another girl stepped foot out of the plane. This one had bright orange-red hair tied into a side pony.

Drew grinned, "Well Kyogre's not bad"

Next stepped out a gorgeous brunette wearing a Rayquaza Green uniform

Gary gasped, "Ohh, a hottie in Rayquaza!"

Paul glared at him, "Will you shut up until they're all out?"

Gary sweat dropped and turned his gaze back to the plane

"Yahoo!"

Two girls, both brunettes jumped onto the side rails and slid down with perfect balance.

When they landed it was revealed that one of the girls was much shorter then the rest, had hair that reached the ground and a fresh green uniform, while the other had on a blue Kyogre uniform.

All of the guys gasped at the shorter girl. Her eyes were like two giant sapphires and her Rayquaza green uniform made her that much more appealing to the male population.

Drew and Gary both stared at the girl that was currently walking toward the school with the new dean and the 4 others.

"Damn…"

* * *

><p>May and Kat giggled, "That was fun!"<p>

Norman smiled, "Glad to see your having fun, now lets head to the headmasters room to get your dorms set up.

The girls nodded and followed him to an office where a secretary let them right in.

"Ah! Norman! Girls! So good to see you! I'm so thankful that you've come to help us" Headmaster smiled

Norman nodded, "Its no problem at all"

Headmaster grinned, "So how about we show the girls their dorms? As you requested I have a private dormitory for the girls so they can be alone when needed."

Norman shook his hand, "Thank you very much"

Headmaster laughed, "Now, follow me girls"

The headmaster led them to a wing of the school full of double door's which led to the dorms' common rooms. At the end of the hall a large oak double door stood with no noise coming from

"This is it girls, Your new temporary home"

May opened the door and gasped. It was a very large two story room, with a grand piano, living room, entertainment system stocked with every system known and a huge flat screen. On both sides there were spiraled stairs heading up to the 2nd floor which was hollow in the middle creating a large 4 way balcony. On both sides there were 2 rooms, as well as a 5th room on the 3rd wall of the house.

"Room Claim!" Kat yelled

After much discussion, and 25 minutes, everyone had finally claimed their rooms.

May and Leaf had chosen the two on the left of the house, Misty and Kat took the right, and Dawn got the single.

Dawns room had pink fur walls with the exception of the back wall which was silver with white circular lights covering the whole wall. Her bed was a pink princess style canopy with silver sheets and pink glitter, while her pink and white desk was home to her pink fur chair, pink flat screen computer, pink bookshelf, and her new textbooks. Her Walk in closet was neatly stocked with what used to be in her 16 suitcases, and had a sparkling mirror door.

Kat's room had white walls with a few patches of light blue, as well as shelves and a desk built into the wall. Her gray bed had silver sheets, a black comforter with a blue skull on it and blue shaped pillows. On her desk was a black flat screen computer, her textbooks, The Vladimir Tod series, pictures of her and her friends and a large black stereo with hundreds of cd's. As for her walk in closet, it was a double mirror door between the two blue pillars, and it held all of her clothes, her bags and it was also her bean bag chair storage place.

Leaf's Room had light green walls with white wood across the bottom half of the room and a large window giving her a view of the school's main courtyard. Her huge yellow queen sized bed was covered in pillows of all colors, while two large cube pillows sat at the foot of the bed. Her white oak wood desk help her pink laptop, textbooks and neatly held her pink polka dot chair. Her room also had a walk in closet.

May's room had pale pink walls with green accents and a bunk-bed, but it was different in a few ways. Her bottom bed sat against the wall with a small nightstand next to it, while the top bunk was turned facing away from the wall and was held up with a small window to the bottom bunk and a short staircase which allowed people to sleep there. Her thin metal desk was currently holding her green swivel chair, her green laptop, her textbooks and some ball capsules. Her walk in closet was on the opposite wall from her bed between two bookshelves that connected above the door.

Misty's room was painted white with a very dark blue accent wall, and smaller light blue accents around the room. Her two pale blue beds were on a series of hidden cabinets, as well as her desk which was built into it all. Her desk held her ocean blue flat screen computer, her textbooks, and plenty of books about the ocean. Her walk in closet was much smaller since she didn't have as many clothes as the others.

"Nice designs girls" Headmaster smiled

"Thank you sir" Leaf nodded

"Alright, lets get you all to your homeroom before class starts and Norman ill show you to your office."

"Alright" Norman smiled.

* * *

><p>Drew sighed as he leaned back in his chair, 'God this is boring…'<p>

Gary was currently being mauled by his biggest fan-girl Bethany, a taller girl with pitch black hair and bright pink eyes, Ash was busy trying to have a staring contest with Pikachu, and Paul was….well Paul.

"Hello Mr. Drew!"

Drew's eyes peeked open and noticed a shorter red head,

"oh hey, Brianna right?"

She squealed, "You know my name! Oh my gosh Drew your just amazing! When are you guys performing next?"

Drew frowned, "We don't know, its just sorta random…"

Drew, Paul, Ash and Gary played instruments in a band that was, so far, just for fun, but it was just another reason for the fan-girls to maul them.

"Alright Class pay attention!" Ms Jasmine smiled

Once everyone walked back to their seats she continued, "Okay now I know you have all heard about the new students, so lets welcome them to our homeroom"

Gary smirked, "Drew, looks like the cute newbies are in our class"

Drew nodded and waited patiently, he wanted to know the sapphire eyed girl's name.

Ms. Jasmine gestured toward the door, as the 5 new girls walked in, still as captivating as when they had gotten off the plane that morning.

"Now would you please write your names on the board and tell us a little about yourself?" Ms. Jasmine giggled

The girls nodded and turned to write their names on the white board, and after a few seconds they turned back around to face the class.

The girl farthest on the right smiled as she set her marker down.

"Hello, My names Leaf Green. I'm a Battler in Rayquaza Green and I specialize in Grass types."

Gary nodded, "Well at least the nature gal is cute"

The girls continued down the line,

"Hi! My name is Dawn Berlitz! I'm a Coordinator in Groudon Red, and I use all around types!"

Ash gasped, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone more perky! Paul she's like the complete opposite of you!"

Paul glared at him, "And it will stay that way"

"Hey, My name is Kaitlyn Adams, Kat for short. I'm a Coordinator in Kyogre Blue, and I use different types."

Drew nodded, "They don't seem any less standard then the average fan girl"

"Hello, My name is Misty Waterflower. I'm a Battler in Kyogre Blue, and I specialize in Water Types."

Drew's attention turned to the short brunette beginning to speak.

"Hello, My name is May Maple. I'm a Coordinator in Rayquaza Green, and I use all around types."

"It looks like we have a variety of pokemon in these girls! Now, today's class will be battles outside, so lets head out to the training grounds" Ms. Jasmine smiled

* * *

><p>Ms. Jasmine plugged her laptop into the scoreboard, "Ok! The boards will randomly air you up against your opponent, and will pick the order of battles, so please take your seats on the bleachers and wait patiently."<p>

Last names and pictures started to appear randomly across the screen:

Smith vs. Jefferson

Draco vs. Zefron

Allers vs. Jacobs

Illusion vs. Robotnik

Jones vs. Miller

Ketchum vs. Waterflower

Shinji vs. Berlitz

Adams vs. Shade

Hayden vs. Maple

Oak vs. Green

"Ok so first up is Brianna vs. Molly!"

The two girls walked down from the bleachers and got into their positions with Brianna calling out a Surskit and Molly calling out a Snorunt.

While the battles started the girls huddled into their own group.

"Ok, since where just suppose to be new kids, we cant use high level pokemon" Misty frowned

Kat nodded, "So that means no Gyarados, Blaziken, Empoleon, Gardevoir or Meganium. Plus we probably shouldn't use our Eevee's either since they're powerful too."

May sighed, "So we have to pick our average pokemon?"

Misty and Kat both shook their head, "Think of it this way, not our strongest pokemon or our spy partners, but also not the baby pokemon were training. So if you have a strong one that wont give you away as a pro, then go right ahead"

Leaf smiled, "I'm using Roserade"

May grinned, "Delcatty will wipe the floor with that kid"

Misty smirked, "Me and Golduck are gonna whoop anyone's butt"

Kat's grin turned evil, "Well, I guess I get to use Arcanine then"

Dawn frowned, "Lopunny or Pachirisu?"

May thought for a minute, "Lopunny, She has more plain battle experience"

"Alright Misty, Ash you guys are up!"

Misty nodded and held her pokeball tight in her hand.

"Good Luck Misty!" May and Kat screamed

* * *

><p>"It looks like were u against the new guys and look at that! I got my new project!" Gary grinned<p>

Ash smirked, "Plus Drew got the shorty he liked"

Drew frowned, "Yeah well Paul gets his Perky little pinky"

Paul slapped Drew in the back of the head, "Say that again and I wont hit the 'back' of your head"

Ash started to laugh until his name was called, "Well see-ya!"

* * *

><p>Ash and Misty walked to their sides of the field and held out their pokeballs,<p>

Misty smirked, 'Well, it looks like I'm up against a Rayquaza.'

"Golduck, Lets go!" She tossed her pokeball

'Remember Mist you can beat him, but you have to look like you're a Kyogre and not a pro so keep it calm' May's voice sounded in her head from the telepathy link they all shared.

'Yeah, Yeah I know. I plan on winning, not wiping the floor with him' She laughed

"Charizard! I Choose you!" Ash threw his pokeball which released the large orange dragon.

Ms. Jasmine waved her hands, "Begin!"

"Charizard use Wing Attack!"

Chaizard speed increased dramatically as it repetitively stuck Golduck with its powered up wings.

'Woah, Charizards faster then I thought' Misty frowned

"Use Confusion Golduck!"

Golduck stopped flinching and released a large purple sphere which struck Charizard head on.

"Charizard, try and shake it off then use Fire Fang!"

Charizard shook its head quickly as it continued to fly fast toward the blue duck, ending only with its head being dragged on the ground from confusion.

"Dodge it Golduck, then Water Pulse!"

Golduck ran toward the approaching dragon and placed its hands on Charizards large head. It continued to launch itself over Charizard, flipping and turning along the way.

Once it hit the ground it quickly spun around to launch an orb of water at the ground, resulting in a tsunami crashing into Charizard.

"Get up and use Flamethrower Charizard!"

"Counter with Hydro Pump!"

The two elements met in the middle in a battle of power, neither passing the others power level.

Misty smirked, 'Im so gonna hear about this' She pointed to Charizard, "Full Power!"

May, Leaf, Dawn and Kat all gasped, "She's got to be joking!"

Golduck's eyes flashed blue as the hydro pump doubled in size and easily overcame Charizard and his flamethrower.

Charizard tumbled back until it was on its stomach struggling to get up.

"Finish with Rock Smash!"

Golducks fists glew as he flipped in the air and slammed his palms into Charizards back.

Once the smoke cleared Charizard was in a new 3 foot crater while Golduck stood proudly next to Misty, nowhere near tired.

The entire class, including the teacher, gasped.

Ash and his friends were Awe-struck, May, Dawn, Kat and Leaf were screaming their heads off and the teacher was frozen

'Weren't you the one to lecture us about holding back power?' Leafs voice rung in her head.

'I couldn't help it' Misty smiled.

Ms. Jasmine was shocked, "Misty, you're a Kyogre and you just beat one of the schools best Rayquazas! How?"

Misty winked as she returned Golduck, "I don't test well"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all liked Chap 2! The rest of the battles will be next chap! if you guys liked this go check out my other ContestIkari/OldRival/Poke stories!_

_~*~*~XxStarzxX~*~*~_


	3. IMPORTANT

Heya Guys! Its EvidenceOfSouls_ (A.K.A. XxStarzxX)_ and I have an annoying/upsetting message.

My editor and co-writer of all my stories _(Hence why this is posted on all my stories)_ is being a butt and wont help or edit.

Why you ask?

Because she wants to write her own story on the side of doing all mine and she cant think of anything to write about!

She says she wants to do a story that will be a longer one and will be contest/ikari/poke/and old rival but as I said before, she has no plot.

Or any ideas.

So to speed up this process and get my stories updated A LOT quicker, I m asking ALL OF YOU! My loyal minions! To suggest ideas to her!

To suggest an idea please go to **LunarDaze s Channel, _(Ill Link to her on my page!)_ **and Message her with your suggestion! She wants to do something along the lines of an Alternate universe one _(superpowers, spies, magic, etc.)_ so please. IM BEGGING YOU! GO SEND HER YOUR IDEAS!

IF SHE DOESN T GET AN IDEA SOON I CANT UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME!

PLEAAAASSEEE GO TO HER CHANNEL AND WRITE OUT YOUR IDEA IN A MESSAGE!

WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? YOU SHOULD BE CLICKING ON MY PROFILE AND THEN GOING TO HER PAGE!

OH OKAY, SO YOU DON T WANT UPDATES?

YEAH, I THOUGHT SO!

GO!


End file.
